


Mad at Your Dad III: Make the yuletide super gay

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: MadAtYourDad [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, sequels, turned real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: It's Christmas, and Dean invites Cas for family dinner again. What could go wrong? More importantly, what could go right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I made you wait sooooo long for this. Sorry I didn't get it done in time for the holidays. But, hey, here's a little holiday extension, right? ♥  
> C'est finis. I hope it's good. I hope it makes you giggle a little.
> 
> # LOVE ME!
> 
> *cough*

It was Sam’s idea to bring Cas for Christmas.

Dean had told no one except Sam that Cas hadn’t really been his boyfriend when they met him at Thanksgiving. Therefore, it was unsurprising that Sam was the only person he told when he and Cas started dating for real.

“So, um, Cas and I... we’re a thing now. A real thing.” Dean wasn’t sure why he’d called Sam, but he’d needed to tell someone.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, sounding excited. “Since when?”

“Yeah. Basically, since as soon as dinner was over.” Dean laughed.

“Dude, I’m really happy for you. He seems like a great guy.” He hesitated, then said, “Um, you know you have to bring him back for Christmas dinner. Unless you plan on telling them the truth, of course,” he said, and Dean could hear the damn smirk in his voice.

Dean had wanted to invite Cas for Christmas, actually, but he wasn’t sure how Cas would feel about it, now that they were actually together for real. Then again, the guy had put an ad in the paper so he wouldn’t have to spend Thanksgiving alone, so Dean supposed it was probable he didn’t have other plans.

They’d only been dating about a week when Dean asked, “You wanna come to Christmas at my mom’s?” He hadn’t even lifted his head from where it was resting on Cas’ chest, as they watched old reruns on the television, so he felt Cas react rather than seeing it.

“I... yes, I would, Dean. Thank you.” He went quiet, but Dean could still feel tension in his body and suspected he had more to say and wasn’t sure how.

“Just spit it out, man, whatever it is,” Dean finally said.

Cas huffed a small laugh and relaxed. “Are you asking because we’re dating, because you feel bad for me being alone, or because you want a repeat performance with your family?”

“Yep,” Dean said with a shrug, lifting up enough to look Cas in the eye for a second before dropping back against his chest. “But mostly the first one.”

He couldn’t see Cas’ smile, but Dean heard it in Cas’ voice when he said, “Then I’d like that very much.”

Dean shoved him playfully. “You don’t have to be a dork about it,” he teased.

Cas pushed Dean’s face up by the forehead, strictly so that he could glare at him. “I think you’ll find that I do.”

Dean just took the opportunity to lunge forward slightly in order to kiss Cas again. Cas relaxed and kissed back instantly. Dean had only meant for it to be a quick thing to distract his... whatever Cas was, but Cas apparently had other—better—ideas.

When they finally pulled away a few minutes later, they were both breathless. “You make a fair point,” Cas told him, in a rough voice so soft it was almost a whisper. “I think I might need more information, though. Care to demonstrate further?”

Dean cared very much to demonstrate further, and more than once. Cas seemed to be agreeable to the situation.

***

Dean was happy but surprised when his mom opened the door to their knock. He grinned and swept her into a hug. She smelled like baking and that soft musky perfume she always wore. He breathed it in.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hey yourself! And Cas! Nice to see you again!”

Dean enjoyed the look of comic terror on Cas’s face when he got swept into a hug as well, possibly a little too much. He didn’t care. It was funny as hell. Plus it meant Mom liked Cas, and there was nothing he didn’t like about that. He liked Cas too.

“Merry Christmas, boys!” Michael called from the table where he was setting out plates. “Sorry to say your father and his wife won’t be joining us.”

“I hope it’s not because of me,” Cas said, not looking too worried, really.

Michael laughed and shook his head. “Oh, well, in a way it is, but not the way you think.” He looked up at Dean and winked. “Seems Kate decided they needed to take a holiday retreat. I’m not supposed to say where, but it sounds like ‘hee-rab.’”

“Michael!” Mary chastised. “You don’t have to be _quite_ so gleeful.” Then she grinned too. “It is pretty great, though.”

“Wow, that’s... intense. He didn’t tell me a thing.”

Mary shrugged. “I think he wants it to be a sort of surprise for you boys, but I felt like it was better if you knew. Oh, here, Cas, let me take those from you.” She grabbed the stack of perfectly wrapped gifts he’d brought inside and took and put them under the tree.

“Oh, I left all mine in the car. I better go get ‘em.” Dean rubbed Cas’s arm on the way past.

“Do you need help? I’ll help you.”

Dean started to say no, but one look at Cas’s face told him to accept the offer. Once they were back outside, Cas didn’t make him wait for an explanation.

“Sorry. I’m just very nervous. I am not quite ready to be alone with them just yet.”

“No worries.” Dean chuckled as he opened the car door to get the presents. “It’s funny, though. Last time you were so cool and collected. What’s different?”

Cas sighed, shoulders slumping as he let go of the breath. “Last time was a facade. It wasn’t really me they were meeting. Today is when they get to know what I’m really like.” He shook his head, reaching in to grab a few of the packages. “It scares me a little. I want them to like this me.”

Dean turned so he could look fully into Cas’s eyes. “Cas, listen to me, okay? You were awesome last time and you’re going to be awesome this time. Know why?” He waited while Cas shook his head no. “Because _you’re awesome_. So stop worrying.” Dean smiled. “Besides, _I_ like you, and that’s what’s going to matter most to them, all right?”

Cas set the gifts back down on the seat and pulled Dean into a brain-melting kiss.

“Get a room!” Jess shouted as she and Sam came walking up the sidewalk. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Cas squinted at her with a serious expression. “Your cockblockery is duly noted and will be repaid in kind some day, Miss Moore.”

“Aw, shit,” was Jess’s disappointed reply.

“Hey, you should know better than to try and get between Cas and all this,” Dean told her, waving a hand at his person.

“All what?” Sam asked, stepping close and peering at Dean as though his eye sight were bad. “I don’t see it.”

“I would assume he’s referring to his massive cock,” Cas deadpanned.

Sam reared back, horrified. “Oh, my _God_! I’m going inside. You two are the worst. Come on, Jess.”

Jess lingered, earning herself Dean points. “Wait, I wanna hear more about this massive—”

“ _Jessica_!” Sam shouted at the same time Cas said, “Hands off, Moore. Don’t make me cut you.”

“Sorry, Jessie. This one—” Dean cocked his head toward Cas. “—keeps me on a short leash and I’m happy to be there.”

“Don’t worry. Only when safe words are fully in effect and both of us have given full consent.”

“Gross! Jess, please can we go in now?” Sam sounded like he might be sick or start crying.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” She winked and smiled at them behind Sam’s back, though.

Cas smiled as he stared after them and then frowned when he saw Dean was smirking at him. “What?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Still nervous?”

Cas looked sheepish. “I suppose that did go fairly well, didn’t it?”

“Pfft, dude, let’s go back in.” Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled him toward the house, kissing him on the cheek as they went.

Mary happily helped them get all the packages put under the tree and then they helped her bring dishes from the kitchen to the table. By the time they were done, Bobby and Jody had shown up—together, Dean noted with a strong sense of satisfaction—and they both pulled Dean and Cas into bone-crushing hugs before moving on to Sam and Jess.

“Well, looks like you two idjits are still happy enough,” Bobby said, grabbing each of them by the shoulder. “You should come over to my house for New Year’s. Jody’s invited some friends over and I think you boys would get along with them.”

“You’re just trying to up the testosterone to estrogen ratio in your favorite, old man,” Jody scoffed, coming up to lay her head on his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. Then she grinned at Dean and Cas. “But you boys are most welcome to join us. Should be quite a party.”

When they were all seated at the table, Dean looked at Cas for a minute, then looked around the table. He realized that, if this thing with Cas was going to be a real thing, then he needed to get Cas off the hook for last time. He also figured he needed to discuss it with Cas first, though.

“Hey, can you excuse me and Cas for just a second? I need to talk to him about something real quick.”

“Dean!” Mary admonished. “It’s ‘Cas and me.’ And hurry up. I’m starving. You two can make out later.”

Dean blushed a little, but smiled at her and grabbed a confused Cas by the hand to drag him out of his chair and across the room to the stairs.

Once in Dean's childhood bedroom, Cas cocked his head to the side and looked like a disgruntled bird as he stared at Dean, perplexed. Dean laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling Cas over to the bed. Dean sat and pulled Cas between his knees.

“Um, so I was thinking maybe we should tell them all the truth. You know, about you. If you’re cool with it, obviously, but—”

“Yes. Please. I actually like these people. Well, not your dad and his wife so much, but the rest of them I like. And I like you and... I’d like your family to like me.” Cas’s eyes were open and seemed to be trying to will Dean to understand what he was trying to say without him having to say it.

Dean could certainly understand that feeling.

“I like you too. And they do like you and they will like you. _But_ , just like I told you already, even if they don’t, it won’t change how I feel about you, anyway. Got it?” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas for good measure.

Cas nodded when they broke apart. Then he glanced at the window. “I don’t suppose I could have a quick toke before we go back downstairs.”

“Dude, seriously? I thought you quit?”

“I did, but... I’m really nervous, so I had Gabe give me a joint yesterday when I saw him.”

Dean snorted. “Gabe? Come on, man, you know it’s probably got like oregano and cake sprinkles in it or something.”

Cas tried to glare, but Dean could see the moment he realized Dean was probably right.

“Shit. It probably does. Or it’s mint chocolate or something.” He sighed. “All right. Let’s go tell your family I’m not as awesome as they thought.”

“Hey! Watch how you talk about my boyfriend. We’re gonna go down there and show them that you’re _twice_ as awesome as they thought.” He gently pushed Cas in front of him, then grabbed his ass when he started walking. “Payback is fun.”

“Bastard,” Cas said, but he was smiling.

~@~

Mary had just started passing around the mashed potatoes and taken her seat when Dean decided it was time for the big announcement. He scooped potatoes onto his plate and then passed the dish to Cas. He sniffed and cleared his throat, feeling much more nervous than he’d expected to be, when he’d taken Cas upstairs to ask him about this.

“So, uh, I kind of have an announcement.” He twisted his lips to the side and glanced at Cas, who looked up and then back down at his plate. “Or confession, I guess, really. Um, when Cas came with me for Thanksgiving... Well, we may have misrepresented our relationship.”

Mary looked upset. “So you’re not dating?”

Dean laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, yeah, we are, actually, but....”

“We were not dating when I met all of you previously,” Cas said when Dean couldn’t continue. “The truth is, I put out an ad offering services and Dean responded and—” He locked eyes with Dean, mouth turning up just slightly at the corners. “—then we kind of fell for each other in the process.”

“Just what kind of _services_ we talking about, boy?” Bobby asked of Dean. Before he could respond, Bobby turned his squinted, laser focus on Cas. “You an escort, kid?”

“ _What_? Geez, Robert, thanks for the vote of confidence. Hell no, he’s not an escort. He was looking for a way to not have to spend the holiday alone and put out an ad offering to... to mess with people. Families, or whatever.”

“Mess with us how?” Mary asked, then her expression became amused. “Is there really a Meg?”

Cas laughed. “There is. She’s my cat.” He reached over and took Dean’s hand. “While I fully believe polyamory is a valid life choice, I have no desire to share Dean with anyone else.”

“That cat’s an asshole, anyway.”

“Dean!” Mary admonished.

“Sorry.”

Michael set down his fork and finished chewing his bite. “Well, boys, I’ll say this. I’m not sure I approve of your methods, but there is no denying you two got results with your little stunt. I can’t speak for everyone else, but I’m not upset, given the outcomes.”

“Well, I’m not happy at being lied to, but... I can see why you felt you had to. We weren’t handling things very well, were we?” She snorted. “And Cas was a riot on Thanksgiving.” She shook her head. “I mean, he got your dad and Kate into _rehab_ —” She paused and looked at Bobby and Jody. “Oops. Cat’s out of the bag, I guess.”

“’Bout damned time,” Bobby grumbled. “We gonna eat or you got more true confessions on the way?”

“Pipe down, you old coot,” Jody said as she ladled gravy over his mashed potatoes. “I’d love to see this ad sometime,” she told Dean and Cas with a smile.

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled until he found the screenshot he’d taken of Cas’s ad. He held the phone out to Jody.

“Have a look. It’s pretty wild,” he said with a grin.

Cas dropped his head into his hands. “I’m just going to let this hole in the floor swallow me up, I hope that’s okay.”

Before anyone could respond to that, they were greeted with the sound of Jody cackling loudly.

“Oh my God, that’s _hysterical_!” she exclaimed, her voice high-pitched as she struggled to draw breath. “Oh, man, Bobby, read it!”

To Dean’s delight, Bobby snorted, then grinned, and finally full-on chuckled at the ad.

“Mary, you and Michael shouldn’t be left out of this, either,” Bobby said, handing the phone off to Dean’s mother.

Cas was looking at them all in wonder, apparently shocked at how amused they were by his words.

“Oh, my, this is just... Cas, I’m not sure if you’re a deviant or an evil genius,” she told him with a smile. Then she pierced Sam with a stern look. “You’re awfully quiet. Were you in on this?”

“What? No! I guessed, though. I mean, kinda guessed. Anyway, I thought you guys thought it was funny?”

“We do.”

“Then why am I in trouble?” Sam asked.

“Because if you knew and didn’t tell us,” Mary explained, “then that’s a lot different than Dean trying to get us to open our eyes. That’s you letting him do it.”

“Mom, that doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“Sam,” Michael admonished. “Don’t argue with your mother on Christmas.”

“God, Sam, have a little respect,” Jess teased.

Mary pointed a fork in her direction, however. “You’re not off the hook, either, young lady. If Sam knew, you knew. So you were both holding out on us.”

“But, _Mary_ —”

“Don’t ‘but Mary’ me. You two have some explaining to do.”

“Mary, sweetheart, why don’t we pick this up after we eat, okay? I think we’ll all feel better after we get some food in our bellies,” Michael suggested. He reached over and rubbed her wrist, adoring look on his face. “You know how we get when we’re hangry.”

Mary sighed. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” She took a bite of ham and ate it slowly, clearly savoring the taste.

Everyone else followed suit, finishing loading their plates and digging in. Dean could tell Cas loved the food, and that made him stupidly happy. Of course, there was little about Cas that _didn’t_ make him stupidly happy, so he supposed that only made sense. He was starting to get comfortable, and feeling like all of Cas’s worries were for nothing when Mary spoke again.

“So, Cas. Are you still selling illegal drugs as a side job?”

Cas’s eyes went wide. He had apparently forgotten—as Dean had—that he’d mentioned the pot-selling in his ad. The ad Dean had carelessly passed around the table.

“Actually, no. Dean convinced me there were better uses for my time. I also gave up smoking it.”

“Well, damn,” Mary said, looking disappointed.

“I’m sorry?”

“I was hoping you could hook me up,” she said with a shrug, returning to her mashed potatoes.

Dean thought his and Sam’s eyes might be in danger of leaving their heads, but before either of them could speak, their stepdad did.

“So... wait,” Michael said. “The ad said you didn’t drink. What the hell did you do with all those cocktails you took?”

Dean snorted. “Mostly dumped them into my cup, actually.”

“I can probably still hook you up, Mary,” Cas said quietly.

“Dude! You are not getting my mom high!”

“Young man, I believe I’ve had enough of Winchester men telling me what to do in my own house, don’t you?”

“I—but—he—you—” Dean sighed. “Yes, ma’am,” he finally said, defeated.

“That would be very nice. Just a joint will be fine. Any time before New Year’s, right, Michael?”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

“Oh!” Mary exclaimed. Then she looked sad. “Oh. So you didn’t really think I was a MILF? That was all pretend?”

Dean was fairly certain he was dying and was already in some part of hell. Cas, however, began laughing from somewhere next to him. It was hard to see, what with his vision graying out.

“Oh, Mary. If I weren’t in love with your son, I’d hit that in a New York minute.” Cas was grinning, but then he froze. His gaze snapped to Dean and then down to his plate, where he hurriedly started shoving food into his mouth.

Dean had trouble catching his breath, but he finally managed to say, “Yeah, Mom. Stopping hitting on the guy I’m in love with.” Cas’s look of surprised joy gave him the strength to continue. “And in front of your husband too. You should be ashamed.”

Conversation went on around them, but Dean and Cas only had eyes for each other. They kept their voices low as they talked about their confessions.

“Did you mean it?” Dean asked.

“Of course I meant it. Did you?”

“Obviously.”

Cas’s smile was brighter than the star on the Christmas tree.

They probably would’ve continued sitting there making googly eyes at each other—if Dean had his way, at any rate—but Sam chose that moment to ask a question Dean hadn’t thought of.

“Hey. Where are Ellen and Jo?”

Jody cackled again. “Oh. Now that’s a _great_ story. You tell it, Bobby.”

“Well, after Cas here put the fear of... well, _him_ into Jo, she got it in her head that he was one hundred percent right. She packed up her stuff, quit her job at the bar, and moved out to Montana to study to be a forest ranger.”

Dean nearly choked on his drink. “Seriously? That’s freaking awesome! What the hell did Ellen say?”

“Well, what could she say?” Mary asked. “Jo took off without saying anything. Just left a note on her bed. Guess she knew what Ellen would say if she got the chance, and she didn’t want to hear it.”

“So _then_ ,” Bobby continued. “Ellen decides maybe she’s invested too much time in other people’s lives and she might want to start one of her own again.”

“She asked out Rufus!” Jody cut in, glee shining in her eyes. “Can you imagine? _Rufus_!”

“And that old codger said _yes_! Hell, she ain’t even Jewish! Not that that stopped him inviting her to celebrate Hanukkah at his place.”

“’Miracle three,’ baby,” Dean said to Cas, quoting _The Saint._

 _“_ So, in case we didn’t make this clear,” Mary said, sipping wine. “No, we are not upset that you brought Cas for Thanksgiving.” She grinned. “And I for one hope to see you two lovebirds at a lot more holidays together.”

Cas was smiling as broadly as Dean had ever seen him do. “Merry Christmas, everyone. Thank you for... well, for being you, I suppose.” He looked at Dean happily and kissed him full on the mouth. “Best Christmas, ever.”

“Best fake-turned-real boyfriend, ever,” Dean replied.

“You two are gross,” Sam said.

“No, but seriously, I wanna hear about the massive—”

“ _Jess_!” Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison.

“I have a knife, Moore,” Cas warned.

As Dean looked at his boyfriend and his family and the joy in their faces, he was pretty sure Cas was right. This was the best Christmas he could ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> No, but seriously, love me with all the loves. Me needs. Schmoops to all your beautiful faces. ♥♥♥


End file.
